


And all I know is I want to be here with you from now on

by staysharp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bookstore Employee Keith, Bookstore Employee Lance, Fluff, I'll add tags as I post, In the right place Keith, M/M, Model Lance (Voltron), OR IS HE, Pizza Deliverer Keith (Voltron), Trying his best Lance, aka tips on how to do a certain thing, and i was like, but yeah, doing his best Keith, i was listening to aquaman by walk the moon, it takes place in the castle, it's cheesy okay, it's short and sweet, it's the longest one and i was on a roll when i wrote this today, it's time to do the thing where are the drabbles are posted under this entry, not so immune Lance, romantic keith, there are shakespeare references from Keith but Lance likes him anyway, there's gonna be like six for now, there's tickling, they're taking their break, until i offer to write anymore again, valid pizza customer Lance, what can i say i'm a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysharp/pseuds/staysharp
Summary: this is a series of what i call mini fics that range from 500 to 1,500 words a piece(all the titles are walk the moon lyrics)1. Are you the one who will take me there2. You make me want to stay3. So here we go head first4. Oh we were bound to get together5. One glance and the avalanche drops





	1. Are you the one who will take me there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith just happens to be delivering one too many pizzas to one blue-eyed boy and it finally takes a turn. 
> 
> 36\. I wish I could hate you.

It was just another Friday night.

Pidge picked up the phone. “Lion Pizza. We’re all the rage,” Pidge deadpanned while Allura sent them a glare. “How can we- oh, Lance.”

“Hey, Pidge, is Keith there?” Lance felt his heart thunder a little and it was ridiculous.

“Depends.” Pidge spun around on the wooden stool. “You know the price.”

“Screw you.” There’s quiet at the end of the line. “I’ll leave the ice cream in your fridge.”

“Thank you, loverboy. I’ll make sure he takes you your disgusting pizza.”

“Hey, anchovies are-” Lance tucked his phone into his shoulder and worked on taking out his laundry.

“I’m pretty sure he hates you, honestly. The smell alone paired with you? Disastrous,” Pidge spelled out, ignoring another call. “Anyways, what’s this been? The 15th pizza this month?”

“No, it’s not.” There’s another pause. “It’s the 19th.”

“God, if he doesn’t catch on that the guy who likes awful pizza is into him, then I’m telling-”

“DO NOT!”

“You’re not in charge of me.” Allura looked over again and Pidge smiled. “Anyways, gotta listen to the boss. Bye, bi.”

“Adios, gay.”

* * *

Keith had had enough.

“Really, Pidge?” He picked up the box. “I gotta deliver another one of these to that guy with blue eyes?”

“…That’s such an odd way of describing him. What, does that mean you want to drown in them?”

“If that means I don’t have to deliver these awful things, then yeah.”

Keith knew he wasn’t just warm because of the ovens in the back.

That blue-eyed bastard.

He chanted this in his head as he got closer to the university.

With his fishy tastes.

He was in his right mind to say something, give it to him good. Yeah, what’s there to lose?

Except maybe delivering to a gorgeous-

Woah, hang on. He’s not that good-looking.

Keith rapped on the familiar door, room 237. He shifted weight to his other foot after a good thirty seconds. “Hello? Pizza’s here.” He went to rap again when the door opened with tremendous force. Keith blinked and he swallowed all his fighting words like a coward.

“Oh, sweet!” Lance was wrapped in a starry blanket, swathed in that unmistakable clean laundry scent. “Pizza’s here.” His hair’s the slightest bit disheveled and then the smell of fish reminded Keith to take a step back. “Hey, man, what-”

“What’s the deal, man? Why all the fish? Why all the pizzas, for that matter?”

Lance clutched his blanket closer to him. He took a deep breath. “Well, Keith, if you must know, I really, really, really like-”

“Fish, yeah-”

“You.” Lance finished, taking out his wallet. He fingered through some bills and then looked back up.

“What.” Frozen, Keith blinked once.

“Yeah. It only took me like 19 pizzas and give or take a couple hundred and a lot of fish-”

Keith still stood there wide-eyed. “Oh.”

“Guess you could say this whole situation is fishy.” Lance flashed a nervous smile and finger gunned. “Anyways, we can just finish this exchange now-” He paused as he watched Keith set the pizza down and then squat, hands covering his head. “Are you- are you okay?”

“Oh my god.”

“Keith-”

“I wish… **I wish I could hate you.** ” Keith buried his head further into his arms. “Really, I do. You order an inhuman amounts of pizzas and put me through such a…such an ordeal. I mean, those pizzas stink, Lance. Really stink.”

“Ok, I get it-”

Keith stood up really fast. He felt stars and it was all a little dizzying. “Do you know how hard it was to try and get you out of my head? And then…then you go and do that.” His face was definitely red and Lance went wide-eyed. “I’ve seen you more than anyone else this month and you eat shitty pizza and your breath probably stinks but I can’t help but like you too.” He finished and tried to smile but felt his nerves get the better of him. “Anyways, uh,” he picked up the pizza, “here you go and I’ll be-”

“Wait.” Lance propped himself up in the doorframe. “You can’t just do that.”

“It’s payback.” He wanted to find the right words but hey, he’d said more than enough.

“Fine, well, here you go.” Lance slapped the money and a piece of paper into Keith’s hand and took the pizza. “Call me, maybe.” There’s a kind of lopsided grin. “Definitely.” The door shut before Keith took in the digits on top of that money.

He couldn’t get Carly Rae Jepsen out of his head for a week.

Then it was three months later.

“Pidge, c’mon. That’s my boyfriend, just-” Lance started.

“Ice cream.”

“Fudge you.”

“Ooooh, fudge sounds good. Don’t disappoint.” Pidge hung up and swiveled around. “Headed to the dorm?

“Was that literally Lance?” Keith took his cap off.

“Yeah.”

“What an idiot,” Keith couldn’t hide his smile.

“Yall are so cheesy. Get out of my sight.”

He made his way back to dorm and before he could knock, the door opened.

“Babe! I’ve never been so happy to see anyone.” He took the pizza and turned around.

“Um, excuse me.”

“I was talking to the pizza, thank you.” Lance set the box down on the table and smiled as he came back over. “I’m ready for my fish, thanks.”

Keith snuck a kiss. “Before your breath stinks.”

Lance kissed him back. “Yeah, yeah, like that’ll stop you.” He moved away, grinning. With his back to Keith, he opened up the box. Noticeably stiffening, he slowly closed it. “Hey, babe?”

“Yeah?” Keith rested his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“Half of the pizza’s covered in pineapple.”

“Surprise.” Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek. “That’s my favorite.”

“We have to break up, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I’m not joking.”

“You wish you could hate me,” Keith sang jokingly, a smile stretching at the corners of his mouth.

“I wish.” Lance turned his head and patted Keith’s cheek. “And I am. Hating you.”

“Love you, too.”

Lance couldn’t help but smile.

“Love you. You have a pizza my heart-”

“I’m going to quit my job.”

“Good, then you won’t put pineapple on my pizza.”

“Mmm, guess I have to stay then.” Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, pulling him closer. “Won’t I?”

“I’m just gonna take my business elsewhere.”

“How can you when I have a pizza your heart?” Keith raised one eyebrow.

“God, that was so cheesy coming out of your mouth.” Lance grabbed Keith’s chin. He smiled. “Now, c’mon, let’s eat our halves of the pizza. It’ll get cold.”

The dryer stopped as they each got halfway amidst teasing and usual conversation. Lance wordlessly took Keith’s hand and lead him to the couch. Leaving, he came back with warm laundry and Keith reached for the starry blanket selfishly. Lance dumped the rest of the laundry on Keith and laughed.

“C’mere.” Lance joined him and the smell of pizza was evident.

“Pidge is gonna kill us.” Lance ventured, snuggling closer to Keith.

“It’s fine.” Keith kissed the top of Lance’s head. “Allura would turn them in for murdering me.”

“Hey, what about me?” Lance tilted his head up. “I’m sure you’re worth a lot of dough but I’m sure I’m worth the slightest bit more.” He smiled.

“I’m trying so hard to hate you for that joke and insult/compliment all rolled into one.” Keith looked down at him. A smile appeared on his face. He saw stars in that moment and nothing more.

“Mmmm but you can’t.”

“I can’t,” Keith placed a hand on Lance’s face, “and I’m glad.”

“Good.”

“Yeah,” Keith smiled, leaning in.

_Good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's delivery not digiorno
> 
> because i deliver
> 
> find me @ bluethisisforyou on tumblr


	2. You make me want to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance is gone on a modeling job and the holidays are meant to be shaken up.
> 
> 59\. Tell me to go and I will but if you ask me to stay I’ll never leave you again.

The days start coming slower the closer the day gets.

That’s the way it works, isn’t it? Keith stares in the mirror, absently tying his tie. His hair is combed behind his ears, a little stiff, but it’s enough to remind him of Lance. He sighs, finishing and cocks his head. Ok. Okay.

Work is still as usual. Pidge torments him, shows him Lance’s instagram stories. “Oh, man, he went to the Eiffel tower last night. Ah! That bastard.” Pidge snatches the phone away and Keith can’t help but feel like his heart’s been punched. “I’m pretty sure he’s there for another week, Keith.”

Keith doesn’t hear a thing. He’s too busy staring at numbers for the fashion company.

“Keith!”

“Yeah?”

“When are you going to say this doesn’t make you happy?” Pidge adjusts their glasses after they set their phone down. “I mean, c’mon. It’s like you’re, I don’t know, deceased a little in the eyes.” Their eyes soften, sort of and Keith manages a smile.

“Pidge, it’s his job. I can’t do anything about it.”

“Just say you want to go.” Pidge rests their chin on their upturned hand. “You’ve done it before-”

“That’s when we had time to actually sightsee and not be bothered.” For some reason, Keith starts inputting numbers, his fingers flying, almost angrily. He pauses, his fingers hover, and he knows it’s not something he can really be mad about. “Besides, I hear it’s pretty non-stop with all the fashion shows.”

“It has been pretty crazy, hasn’t it?” Pidge doesn’t bother to speak afterwards and Keith is grateful.

It’s still cold out in the city when Keith leaves. The snow falls gently and the soft piano in the lobby plays in his head as he drives home.

It’s the company Christmas party four years ago all over.

Keith allows himself a secret smile, then it falters.

He wants it back.

He wants Lance back.

The lights are bright on the sidewalks and couples stroll along, close. They’re smiling, Keith is sure, and he makes sure to keep his eyes on the road afterwards. It takes a while but with the melody in his head, it’s no time at all.

He wishes it could be like that in reality. Digging his keys out of his coat pocket, he sighs one more time before opening the door. Closing it behind him, he hooks his shoes off and then he goes to flick on the lights when the gentle glow of candles strikes him.

He didn’t-

“Surprise.” Lance leans out from the hallway, a warm smile on his face. He comes out, arms outstretched. “I’m home-” Keith runs to him so fast that Lance almost feels the wind knocked out of him. “Hey, hey-”

Keith ignores him and he pushes Lance back onto the couch, holding on like nothing he’s ever known. Lance smiles and brushes a hand over Keith’s hair. “See you’ve been tucking, huh?”

“I missed you.” His voice hitches and suddenly the apartment is quiet.

“I know.” Lance gently pushes Keith up so he can see his face. “I missed you too.” He reaches for the side of Keith’s hair, messes it up slightly, and tucks it gently behind his ear. “That’s why I’m back early.”

“I really missed you.” Keith nestles his face in Lance’s hand. “You’re gone too much.”

“You always tell me to go,” Lance says softly and they both sit up.

“I know- I know. I just, it must be the holidays-”

“That doesn’t sound like that’s it.”

“Look, I mean, I can’t tell you not to go. You’re living your dream. I’m being supportive, you idiot.” Keith lolls his head to the side then looks at Lance. “I mean, I get it. You’re becoming more of a modeling presence and I love you and want you to be happy-”

At that, Lance smiles. “That’s enough.” He holds up a finger and then hands Keith a small wrapped cube. “Open it.”

Keith takes it, brushing at the red paper with his fingertips. It’s beautiful. Slowly, he gets to the box and removes an almost circular object. He picks at the tissue paper and before he knows it, he’s looking at a snow globe. The Eiffel Tower is golden in the middle, what it must look like at night. “Oh, Lance-”

“That’s not it. Look at the bottom?” Lance bites his bottom lip in a small smile.

Keith turns the globe on its side, sees the turnkey for music. He twists it, without a word, and it’s the Christmas company party four years ago all over. The melody is soft and if Keith isn’t already crying, he sure is now.

“I ordered it a while ago. Last year, actually, but it took forever-”

“Lance, I love it.” It’s still on its side as Keith lifts it to his ear, the music filling the apartment.

“Keith, do me a favor and shake the snow globe.”

In a dreamlike state, he does so. The snow is real and it’s falling and four printed words reveal themselves on the ground in front of the small building. He can’t catch his breath before he looks up and there’s Lance, a smaller box in his hand. “Surprise,” he says softly, his smile like velvet.

“Lance, I-”

 **“Tell me to go and I will,”** Lance begins, **“but if you ask me to stay I’ll never leave you again.”** He slightly raises one eyebrow. “You said you want me to be happy. Hearing that, though,” Lance smiles, “I want to make you happier. What do you say?”

Keith manages a bright smile, laughing a little.

“You can’t make me any happier. You’re perfect.” He can’t stop smiling. “We’re perfect. Yeah. Yes. However many ways I can say it. Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Turns out you can still make me happier.” Lance leans in, smiling.

Keith doesn’t bother with words.

After all, enough’s been said.

The snow has settled by then and the globe sits on the table, a memory and a melody all in one.

 _Thank you_ , they both think.

 _Thank you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what can i say except for paris holds the key to my heart


	3. So here we go head first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith dives first and Lance follows suit.
> 
> 64\. Are you ticklish?

**"Are you ticklish?"**

The second Lance hears those words leave Keith’s mouth he scoots a foot away.

“No, I’m not.” He keeps his eye on the tv screen and unpauses the virtual kart race.

“Really?” The race is paused again and Keith lowers his remote to the floor. “Not even the slightest bit?” He turns so that his torso faces Lance more.

“Nope.” There’s the click of a button and Lance’s focus snaps back into place. “Keith, I have five siblings so, you know, I’m immuNE-” His voice reaches a high pitch as Keith slightly brushes his fingers against Lance’s neck. The gaming remote in Lance’s hand goes flying, falling short of hitting the window and breaking it. “Keith?”

“Yeah?” There’s a smile on his face as his hands dive for Lance’s sides, only to be caught.

“Babe, you’re forgetting I grew up with five siblings and an added seven cousins.” He holds onto Keith’s wrists. “I have reflexes like a jungle cat.” He smiles knowingly, as if the game’s over.

“And what about it?”

“You can’t get me-” Keith wiggles free the moment Lance’s grip loosens. He’s more successful with this dive, taking Lance to the floor. “Keith! No! Get off-” and then there’s laughter that can’t be denied.

 _He’s beautiful_ , Keith thinks, as Lance is dying to be free. His hair is starting to stick up in the back and Keith starts laughing too. His fingers hesitate in their mission and Lance catches him again.

“Keith, man, you can’t just,” he trails off as he sees Keith’s face unmistakably soften. “What?”

“Your hair is messy.”

Lance slightly scowls. “Yeah, well-”

“It’s cute.” Keith reaches down and runs his finger through brown hair. “This look, this undeniable mess of happiness.” He withdraws his hand, grinning. “And I’m the one who made it.”

“Hey, woah.”

“You have to admit that I’m not wrong when I think you’re beautiful like this.”

It starts raining outside, the patter of rain filling in the small spaces not inhabited by love.

“Jesus,” Lance manages softly, which is followed by smiling. “Since when did you become a romantic?”

“Ever since I found out it’s called falling in love with you.”

It’s the first time either of them have mentioned anything like that.

Keith’s too busy drunk on warmth before he realizes.

“Oh.”

“You certainly just did that, diving into me.” Lance raises a slight eyebrow. He speaks after a few seconds of watching Keith’s face register his words. “Now, it’s my turn.”

He moves faster than Keith can comprehend.

Suddenly Keith’s world is upside down and Lance is like the moon.

He’s merciless, tickling Keith to no avail of him scrunching up helplessly.

“No way.”

“Unlike you, I did not grow up with five siblings and seven cousins, Lance.” Keith smiles, tilts his head to the side. His hair is splayed and Lance knows he’s seeing an angel right then and there.

“You might’ve been born immune to tickling,” Lance leans down, his face inches from Keith’s, “but you’re not immune to kiss attacks. Which,” he smiles as Keith smiles incredulously, “are of course more powerful because I happen to be falling in love with you.”

The rain is calm and steady outside.

Keith’s smile matches Lance’s.

Then Lance dives.

It’s then that Keith laughs gently.

And it’s after that they find that with a touch of love that it’s better than ever before.

Diving and such, making, creating, discovering.

Yeah, dancing fingers never knew so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can't already tell i'm a romantic then we need to talk
> 
> find me @bluethisisforyou on tumblr


	4. Oh we were bound to get together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets hit on at a bookstore and Keith likes Shakespeare.
> 
> 5\. Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

“Okay, great.” Lance’s face looks a little giddy as the guy smiles at him. “Here. Have a nice day.”

“Yeah, you too.” The guy’s eyes linger and he smiles before he finally fucking leaves- at least, like Keith wants him to.

“Man, he was hot,” Lance comments, staring at the receipt with the phone number scrawled on it. It’s quiet, with the occasional voice in the bookstore. He plays with the paper. “Wasn’t he?”

“I don’t know.” Keith focuses on shuffling flyers that are already stock straight. “Didn’t really care.”

“Mmmm, I see what’s going on.” Lance taps the receipt against his slight smile. “You’re mad because he didn’t hit on you.”

Keith halts, eyes wide as he stares down. He looks at Lance slowly. “You think what?”

“Hey, c’mon, I saw you out of the corner of my eye.” Lance finally sets the paper down on the counter. “It was pretty obvious you were digging what just walked out the door. I mean, sure-”

“Pidge,” Keith has already turned around, “I’m going to take my break.”

“You take that break, Keith.” Pidge pats him sympathetically on the arm as he walks by, moving behind rows of books to go outside. The bell signals his exit. “Lance, for someone who is so, so book smart, tell me: what did that guy of yours buy?”

“Oh, gee, I don’t know, really bad literature. Like, early century shit and,” Lance shudders, “Shakespeare. Like, he was hot but his taste? That really takes the cake man-”

“So what are you gonna do with that paper?”

“Dunno, make a paper crane or some shit.” Lance rests his elbows on the counter as he bends over. There’s some silence and it’s, for once, uncomfortable. “Why are you,” he wags his pointer finger at Pidge, “looking at me like that?”

“Because, for someone so book smart, you sure are an idiot.”

“Thanks, I’m touched. What did I do now?”

Pidge gives Lance a pointed look, cocking their head. “Do you really think Keith took his break because he was jealous of you being hit on by someone hot?”

Lance snorts. “Well, yeah, I mean, for an idiot he- Wait, you don’t think-”

Pidge waves a hand signaling for Lance to continue.

“Keith was jealous because he likes me.”

“There were only two options, Lance.” Pidge silently thanks god Lance is quicker this time than the other ones.

“Just kidding.” The receipt gets balled up and pushed to the inner part of the counter where the customers can’t see.

“Lance. Why do you think Keith constantly recites Shakespeare?”

“Because he hates me, Pidge.”

“Lance. Why do you think you always end up smiling because he does that?”

“You’re…you’re ridiculous.” Lance stands back up. “I’m gonna go take my break.”

“Yeah, go talk to Keith,” Pidge calls out as Lance puts his hand on the door. Several customers stare and Lance takes a deep breath. It’s bright outside but with a breeze- the weather isn’t totally out to get him like everyone else. Following the lines in the sidewalk, he ends up at the Dandelion Cafe. Once he orders a mint lemonade and a piece of banana bread, his stupid brain and hand somehow end up with a blueberry scone he knows isn’t for him.

It takes him a good amount of talking to himself for him to get lost and he doesn’t notice when he passes Keith sitting on the stairs of a closed florist shop.

“Talk to yourself much?” Keith looks at him, then looks off to the side.

Lance hates his feet for remembering this route. “If it means not having to-” No, he’s not gonna do it. He bites his tongue and holds out the scone in the brown bag. “Here, a peace offering.” Keith turns his head, eyes it curiously.

“What’s this?” He almost smiles. “What are you apologizing for?”

“Oh, you know, being hotter than you, I guess.” Shit. Lance watches as Keith's smile turns its tail. “And just, man, I don’t know. Here.” He shakes the bag and after a minute, Keith takes it.

“Thanks, I guess.” He sets it off to his side. There’s a small silence. “Don’t you have to go back?”

“Nah, Pidge should be fine.” Lance is telling himself to not, don’t- “Mind if I sit here with you?”

“Kind of.”

Lance rolls his eyes and takes a seat on the step lower than Keith’s. “Well, whatever.” He sets his lemonade down and opens his bag. Tearing off a piece of banana bread, he pops it in his mouth. The silence is heavy and Lance doesn’t get it. “Keith, buddy, c’mon. What’s got your panties in a twist?”

“Ok, Lance, you were right. I was jealous. That guy was hot.” The sarcastic lilt sinks into Lance’s brain like a fishing hook. “I mean, he was buying Shakespeare and you know how I love that-”

“Yeah, it always makes me smile.” Lance tears off another piece of bread. He doesn’t look back at Keith. “Despite it being literal garbage and uh, you know,” he turns to see Keith watching him, “archaic.”

“Not everyone can like shitty sci-fi writing like you.” Keith lets his fingers wander and he picks up his bag. Opening it, his expression seems to soften. “Blueberry. My favorite.”

“Dude, you eat it like everyday.” Lance swallows his bread. “And then you always read some new book, like, you’re such a fast reader. It’s kind of cute but infuriating because like you’re doing this whole literature book smart thing better than me.” Lance looks back at him and Keith looks like a deer in headlights. “Get you a man who can do…both. Oh my god, wait. **Wait a minute. Are you jealous** …of hot Shakespeare dude?”

“What, did you have like a vision?” Keith raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, shut up, okay. I don’t…listen, uh, Keith, I have a question.”

“Okay?”

“Do you like me?”

“Take a wild guess.” Keith finally smiles. “But you only get one.”

“Oh. Cool. Cool cool cool.”

“Really, that’s it? Man, I have horrible taste.”

“Shut up! I’m trying to process…all of this.”

Keith shuts his eyes in frustration. “Lance, if it’s not-”

“No, idiot, I’m trying to process the fact that the genuine hot Shakespeare dude I like likes me back.” Lance tries to smile a small smile then turns back around. “Nope, sorry Keith. I’m gonna, uh, go back. Pidge is probably pissed and uh I have to tell them the news.”

“You think I’m hot?”

“I’m gonna murder you.”

Keith smiles. “See you in a few, Romeo.”

“Now I really am gonna kill you.” Lance tries fighting off the butterflies in his stomach as he stands up. “And by the way, not a great reference to the beginning of this love st- I’m going to leave now.”

“Oh, what?” Keith gets up, bag in hand. “What was that?”

“Get away from me, English major.”

Keith laughs as he falls into step with Lance.

“I’m serious, pal,” Lance can’t hide his smile.

“Yeah, yeah.” He gently bumps his shoulder with Lance’s. “Sure you are.”

“You are an absolute egg.”

“Nice Shakespeare reference.”

“I’m around you too much.”

“You’re about to be more, right?” Keith pauses before the door, smiling.

Lance takes a sip of lemonade before smiling. “Watch the Shakespeare references and there’s a good chance, yeah.”

“Perfect.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you know. To be or not to be? That’s the-” Keith is gently pushed out of the way as Lance opens the door.

“Leave.”

“No need to book it.”

“Die.” Lance walks a little faster and they’re both behind the counter in a flash.

“In the true Shakespearean spirit.”

“Die and don’t come back as ghost.”

“Man, the bell on the door really did sound like wedding bells when I heard it.” Pidge grins. “Congrats, you two.”

Lance scoffs. “What makes you th-”

“Please. When the wedding rolls around, I’m buying you the complete collection of Shakespeare.”

“You probably won’t have to what with pretty boy over here.”

“No, please Pidge, do it.” Keith smiles. “More is always better.”

Lance smiles. “Hey, watch it.”

Keith smiles back and the bookstore is different.

Light streams in through the little places and when their shift is over they head their separate ways with small smiles.

“Goodnight, Lance.”

“Goodnight, Keith.”

“Hope you dream of Shakespeare.” Keith is in his car faster than Lance can respond. Lance rolls his eyes and then raps on Keith’s window. It lowers and Lance simply smiles.

“Really? You don’t want me to dream of you? Okay. Sounds good.”

“I’ll admit that was good.”

“Thank you-”

“Shakespeare’s better.”

Lance rolls his eyes and ends up smiling anyway, like always. “Night, Romeo.”

“Night, Lance.”

The stars are bright in the sky and when the next day rolls around, they both know they’re ready to be, to start.

Not the first page by a long shot in their book but hey, it’s much, much better than Shakespeare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i hate shakespeare


	5. One glance and the avalanche drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is feeling a lot of things and Keith asks him to come with him.
> 
> 22\. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Lance didn’t feel himself slipping. In fact, he had toned down the longing glances and the smiles. At least, he thought he had. Looking in the mirror one morning, he’d decided to limit himself to two glances a day, maybe three if he’d thought he deserved it.

“That’s a stupid plan.” Pidge said, half under some machine. “Lance, not to be mean, but that’s grade A idiotic.”

“He’s right, you know?” Hunk sat off to the right at the table, fiddling with some new alien technology that glowed a terrifying shade of red. “Why don’t you, I don’t know, say something?”

“Ok, first off, please be careful with whatever you’re doing because that looks ominous. Second, there is no way in hell I’m saying anything. That’s how he finds out.”

“So wait for him to notice or die first.” Pidge rolled out from under. “What a way to live.”

“I mean, it’s all about the power of wishful thinking.”

“Lance, I hate to be the one to do this,” Hunk looked up, “but we’re in the middle of war. In space. We might all have a time limit, here.” He set the tech aside. The thrumming noise it was giving off left them in complete silence. “If anything, you might really-”

“Ok, thanks, Hunk, for that.” Lance rubbed the inside of his arm and the quiet enveloped them all. After a pinch to his arm, Lance looked off into the distance at the high castle walls. “I just, and then what? Say I say something. Then I die...or he dies...I mean,” he smiled sadly, “then what’s the point?”

“It might be a chance for you to be happy.” Pidge moved their head so they made eye contact with Lance. “I think that’s what this life is for, to be happy. You won’t know unless you try and to die not knowing is something you’re gonna regret if there’s an afterlife.” Lance’s eyes widened. “You know, if ghosts exist in space.”

In space.

Lance nodded at each of his friends. Wordless, he turned tail and didn’t think about where he was.

Instead, he thought about where he was not.

He wasn’t in the backyard where the grass usually got long because he’d rather help his little sister look for ladybugs rather than kick them out of their home. He wasn’t five minutes from the ocean, the salty breezes acting as good night kisses in all their secondary nature. He wasn’t where the sky faded and the lights got strung up for parties and the food was better than anything in the world. He stuck his hands in his pockets and continued walking.

He noticed the streaks on the castle floor, thinking back to when he would race the lights in the convenience store and how his older sister would have to scoop him up for their mother.

He laughed, gently, as the tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes.

It just-

“Hey.” The voice was soft as Lance looked up. “Lance.” Keith stood there, just leaving his room.

Lance gently bit his tongue before speaking. “Hi.” There was pause. “Where are you-”

“What are you-”

They both stopped, looked at one another- really looked.

“Hey, are you okay?” Keith managed before Lance said something that would’ve given everything away. “You can tell me, if you want to.” Keith offered a smile smile before it faded. “But only if you’re comfortable.”

“I, uh, just feeling. Feeling homesick.” Lance supplied a smile. “Y’know, the usual.”

“Listen, I was going to go up to the observation deck to clear my head.” Keith looked off to the side.

“Oh, yeah, don’t let me-”

“Come with me?” Keith looked back, a slight eyebrow raised.

“Keep you,” Lance finished.

“What do you say?” 

“Sounds,” Lance thought about everything, “sounds good.”

“Great.” Keith smiled and Lance took another quiet look at Keith. 

That was allowed glance number two.

Lance walked alongside Keith quietly until they got there. He let all the memories continue to pile like blocks, even when they sat down on the steps to see the sky a bruised purple. He let his family’s voices run around in his head, telling him to do simple chores, to help do this, that, and to come back home.

Determined to get it all out of his head, he started to look over at Keith, then stopped. Looking ahead at the stars, he went, “So, what’s going on with you? Why are you clearing your head?”

“Well, firstly I’m the black paladin now, so that’s a lot.” Keith looked over at Lance slightly. “It’s not bad, since you kind of helped me out, you know?” He hugged his knees to chest. “It’s a lot, having to be the head. I mean, I know how Shiro dealt with it but I’m just...a boy from the desert.”

Lance didn’t dare look over.

“Yeah, well, I’m just a boy from Cuba, Keith. We’re all capable of leading but the black lion chose you. You should be honored.” Lance finally allowed himself a glance to see Keith looking right at him. “I mean, you were pretty good at the Garrison until you got kicked out.”

“God, how long ago was that,” Keith muttered, ending in a smile. “I remember everything, the fights, the assholes, and Shiro. Man, that place sucked.” He paused as he looked out at the stars, slowly smiled, and then looked back at Lance. “I remember you used to sneak glances at me back then, too.”

Lance felt his heart skip three consecutive beats. “What?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” Keith let go of his legs and extended them. 

All the voices in Lance’s head vanished because they’d know never know what to say.

“What-what do you mean?” Lance let himself take another good look. “Just how...do I look at you?”

“Like I’m the only one in the room.” Keith played with his hands on his lap. “Like you’d be heartbroken if I left. Like when I left.” He looked over, offering a small smile. Lance kept his eyes on Keith, watching his fresh new rule vanish into thin air. “I don’t, I don’t understand.”

“Don’t understand what?”

“Why you look at me like that.” He let his hands separate slightly. “I know why I look at you like that but that’s-”

“You what?”

“You know you’ve been looking less lately?” Keith placed his hands on the floor. “That’s when I’ve been looking more. I just, uh, I’m not wrong, am I?” Doubt crossed his eyes as he looked back at Lance. “Am I?”

Lance took a quiet deep breath. “You’re not.” He smiled a small smile. Then he lost it. “What makes it so hard to understand why I look at you the way I do?” He sat still, waiting, glancing out of the corner of his eye. 

Keith slightly moved his jaw around with one hand. He dropped it and let it rest on his leg. “Well, I was alone for most of my life. It got kind of rough until all of you came along and we found Shiro. I just, I just didn’t spend a lot of time with other people because it was getting easier to keep my distance. In fact, getting kicked out was what my body had been wanting.

“It’s strange, feeling that kind of craving unconsciously. But, it’s amazing when that want surfaces. Like, I suppose, how it feels for the both of us. But,” he hesitated, “I don’t feel like I’m worth it-”

“Neither do I.”

“Lance,” Keith looked over at him, ready to argue.

Lance felt Pidge’s words from earlier finally sink in.

“But you make me happy, underneath it all. And, well, I’d like to be happy and it’d all be better together, wouldn’t it?” Lance finally smiled a full smile. “We won’t know what that’s like if we both deny it. We won’t know until we try, right?” He felt the butterflies in his stomach stir and quiet all at once. “Right?”

“Yeah,” Keith breathed, the world almost lost to the stars outside. “You’re right.”

Taking another deep breath, Lance stood up and walked over to where Keith was. He held out his hand. “What do you say? Want to try? Together?”

“Sounds good.” Keith took it and Lance pulled him up. They stood there together, close. Hearing each other’s breathing that close, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and pulled him close. He squeezed tight then began to slip away.

Lance caught him. “Hey, you’re good.”

“Sorry, I just didn’t know what to do.” Keith smoothed out his hands on Lance’s back. 

“No, you’re...you’re good.” He took a deep breath and smiled. “You feel good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Lance tightened his hold. “You feel like home.”

Keith responded by holding on a little tighter. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

After they broke off of one another, Lance took a step back to get a good look at Keith. It was as though starlight had managed to make its way into the palace. 

“What is it?” Keith cocked his head.

“I hope one day you understand why I look at you the way I do.” Lance said gently.

“If only you do the same for me.” Keith smiled, honeyed and quiet.

“I can try.” Lance breathed and it was the best he could do. He smiled in return as Keith echoed his words.

It was the best they could do, for now.

Walking off side by side, they both took numerous glances at one another.

Smiling, they knew this space was theirs.

It was just a matter of growing into it.

Trying to, anyways and it was enough.

Always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the moral of this story is to try and you never know what will happen
> 
> find me on @bluethisisforyou on tumblr


End file.
